A reply operation is a specific interaction between a user and a computer. For example, a user may reply to an email message or an instant message. Often, the user interface provides the user with a link, an icon, or a button marked with the word “Reply.” Specifically, a user terminal may display a link, an icon, or a button marked with “Reply.” The user terminal may then wait for a user's input. The user input may be a mouse click on the link, icon, or button marked with “Reply.” The user input may also be received through a touch screen display. Once the user terminal receives the user input, the user terminal may confirm that the user intends to reply to a message. The user terminal may then present a reply text box to the user. In an email system, the reply text box may be the text box for the user to compose a reply.
To trigger reply operations by the mouse or the touch screen, the user terminal requires that the user move the mouse or touch the touch screen with precise movements. As such, the reply may be complicated to initiate and the interactions between the user and the computer may be inefficient.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.